


universally true

by nezstorm



Series: chasing tails [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Young Peter Hale, kid stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Universal truths about Stiles:Stiles always wants to go out when it's raining because he loves puddles and he loves his yellow rain boots.Stiles loves baths just as much as mud, but he'll put up a fight when you try to get his rain boots off.Banana pancakes trump puddles. Iron Man trumps banana pancakes. Peter trumps it all.If you're looking for Stiles find Peter. It doesn't always work the other way around.But you can always count on Stiles to find Peter.





	universally true

Universal truths about Stiles: 

Stiles always wants to go out when it's raining because he loves puddles and he loves his yellow rain boots. 

Stiles loves baths just as much as mud, but he'll put up a fight when you try to get his rain boots off. 

Banana pancakes trump puddles. Iron Man trumps banana pancakes. Peter trumps it all. 

If you're looking for Stiles find Peter. It doesn't always work the other way around. 

But you can always count on Stiles to find Peter. 

Another one would be Stiles always being up in the morning to see Peter off when he goes to school. Even if only to throw a tantrum that he's not allowed to go with Peter. He'll be up to wish Peter a good day no matter if he woke up before Peter and was the one to force him out of bed, or if he's still in his pajamas dragging his wolf plushie with him by one fluffy leg. 

He'll stand on his tiptoes and tip up his head until Peter rolls his eyes fondly and drops down so Stiles can kiss him on the forehead and wish him a good day. Peter will thank him graciously, ruffle his hair until Stiles swats at him and will be on his way. 

Only, today Stiles isn't at the door waiting for Peter. Talia looks a bit worried, but Peter reminds her of the temper tantrum to win them all from barely fifteen minutes ago because for some reason Stiles really wanted to stick with Peter today. It was bad enough that Peter actually considered staying home with the kit, but Stiles is spoiled enough and Peter has an important test today and there's just no way for him to stay. 

Quite obviously Stiles didn't agree with any of it and stormed off with a huff, but not before throwing his beloved plushie at Peter's leg. 

It made Peter worry a bit because as much as Stiles followed Peter around and always wanted to be close to him he'd never behaved so rudely when denied before. It ate at him enough that Talia had to push him out the door and promise to talk with Stiles just so he would finally go to school. 

And Peter wouldn't normally be bothered by any of the cubs behaving like that. But it was Stiles. The little fox he found half a year ago in the woods, the kit that ever since forced his way into whatever space Peter occupied. Peter is very fond of the boy, has a weak spot for the clever, energetic little fox that seems to trust and love Peter unconditionally. 

With a heavy sigh Peter parks his car, hefts his bag out of the passenger seat and heads for the school building as he types a text to Talia to check on the boy. 

His phone chimes with a reply just as he reaches his locker and he furrows his brows as he reads it. 

Can't find him. 

He tries to think of all the hiding spots Stiles is so fond of, while opening his locker to dispose of a few books and get the few he needs for his next class. He’s pretty sure that Talia checked them all already, but Stiles is smart and very hard to find if he really wants to stay hidden. 

He unzips his bag to rummage for his Chemistry book, but suddenly all he can feel is fur. 

That sneaky little brat. 

Peter types a quick text to Talia to tell her what’s up, pockets his phone and then opens his bag wider to scowl at Stiles. 

The kit looks up at him, but he doesn’t look defiant as Peter expected. His ears are down and he’s tucked into a tight little ball, tighter than needed even considering the size of Peter’s bag. His brown eyes are wide and pleading, and Peter hates how much they affect him today. 

“Fuck it,” he mumbles, directs his next words to Stiles, silent enough that only the kit can hear. “I have a test in a hour and we’re leaving for home right after that. You’re not allowed out of the bag and you’re going to be quiet until I let you out. Break either of those rules and you won’t get to sneak into my bed for a week,” he ignores Stiles’ pathetic little whimper, steamrolling over him, “and no cartoons for you either.” 

He glares at the boy until he sees him nod, reaches inside to flick his ear and then closes the bag without zipping it completely before heading to class. 

Quite surprisingly Stiles doesn’t make a sound and doesn’t try to slip away. The two times Peter check if he’s still there in the bag, Stiles seems quite content dozing inside, just being where Peter is. He’s behaving well enough that Peter actually considers not cutting school, but then again, he doesn’t want to tempt luck and books it right after he’s done with his test. 

He places Stiles, still inside the bag, in the passenger seat gingerly and unzips it completely before getting into the car himself and heading home. 

“What were you thinking, Stiles?” he demands when he sees Stiles carefully crawling out. “We were all worried when we couldn’t find you. You can’t do things like that.” 

“I wanted to be with you,” comes the mullish reply and Peter takes his eyes off the road long enough to see the little boy shifted back and is pulling out shorts from Peter’s bag, slipping them on before curling in on himself in the seat. 

He’s too young to ride like that, but they’re already on the rode through the Preserve and up to the Hale house, so Peter doesn’t bother to stop the car to put Stiles in the back. 

“Stiles, we’ve been over this. You know that I have to go to school and that you’re too young to go there yourself.” 

“I know.” 

“Then what got into you today to make you hide in my bag?” 

“Wanted to be with you,” Stiles repeats. He looks like he’s trying to curl up even more, turn himself smaller. 

He hasn’t acted this way in a while which makes Peter thing that there’s something more going on. 

He pulls up in his usual spot in front of the house and turns the engine off. Then he reaches for Stiles and pulls him into his lap, a bit relieved when Stiles doesn’t fight him, but clings to him instead. 

Peter rubs one hand over Stiles’ back, rumbling softly to comfort the boy. “Why was it so important to be with me today?” he asks softly. 

Stiles’ reply is so quiet even Peter’s enhanced hearing can’t make anything of it and he has to ask Stiles to repeat. 

“‘s my birthday,” Stiles finally mumbles. His voice so small that Peter holds him even closer. 

“And you wanted to spent it with me,” Peter says in understanding. He drops a kiss to the crown of Stiles’ head. “You should have told me.” 

“Didn’t want to bother you.” 

“You’re never a bother, silly, but now we don’t have cake for you.” 

Stiles seems to brighten up at the mention of cake. He wriggles in Peter’s arms until he can look up at the werewolf. “Chocolate cake?” 

“Mm, maybe.” 

“With Iron Man’s arc reactor in the middle?”

“Pretty sure Mark could have made you a cake with an arc reactor,” Peter chuckles when Stiles’ eyes grow wide in excitement. “But we don’t have any cake since you didn’t let us know.” 

Stiles’ eyes dim a little at that and he slumps into Peter’s chest. And Peter really hates to see him so sad. 

“You know what, though,” Peter continues, “I’m pretty sure we can ask Laura to make you some banana pancakes and we can stick a candle into the pile. And after that we can all sit on the couch and watch Lilo and Stitch . What do you say?” 

He decides that Stiles’ excited yelling and the wet smooch on his cheek are answer enough. 


End file.
